


Since you left

by GiselleC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC
Summary: Natasha goes looking for a clint in Tokyo so that together they can get her family back





	Since you left

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on another story of mine where Natasha and clint are married and have three daughters Ania, Nadia and Lydia. After Thanos snap, they lose two daughters.  
English is not my first language, I'm using the translator, sorry for the mistakes.

He felt watched, he always felt that way, but now it was different.

Distinct footsteps in the rain.

He could recognize the noise of their footsteps, he would always recognize their presence.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Not you," Natasha said.

He didn't even have to turn back to see it was there in the rain.

“I have a lot of work to do.” He muttered and took off his hood.

"Do you think murdering these people will bring our family back?"

And then He turned back and faced them both.

Natasha and little Nadia.

He hadn't even realized it was so long since he left until he saw Nadia. She must have been seven or eight years old and looked so much like him.

“Hi daddy.” (Nadia murmured so softly that he almost heard it from the rain.) I missed you.

—Hello my little bird. (His voice softened for the first time in the last 5 years) All right?

“We've had better days.” (She sighed and smiled a little)

Nadia looked at Natasha and asked permission with just one look, something the two had perfected over the years.

Natasha nodded and Nadia ran toward Clint.

It seemed like decades had pushed them away, she barely remembered what he looked like, his hug in her own way.

And in those few seconds she ran up to him in the rain, wetting his clothes and ignoring the bodies on the floor.

It was the longest seconds of his life.

She hugged him as if the world would end in that second.

As if everyone around them went silent and there was only them.

She cried, as she cried in recent years.

For her, for her mother, her father and her sisters.

Nothing was said, not by her, but by her mother.

“We found something, a chance maybe.” (Natasha said and approached them.)

"No." Clint said firmly as he hugged Nadia.

“Not what?” (Natasha said next to them, she wiped Nadia's face)

"Don't give me hope."

Until that moment, Nadia couldn't remember hearing her father's voice so broken, really, she couldn't even remember his voice anymore.

"I wish I had given you before, but as if I didn't have it," Natasha muttered as she held his hand, "but now we have a chance."

“Please, Daddy.” (Nadia murmured and glared at him) “Go home, let's try it for us.

Clint stared at Nadia for a few seconds and then gently squeezed Natasha's hand.

“Let's try it. For you.” (He said and kissed Nadia's forehead)

Nadia and Natasha nodded and hugged him, at that moment a part of the Barton family was together again and soon everyone would be together too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, maybe this can have a continuation.


End file.
